People use electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving email, viewing movies and television shows, playing music, reading electronic books, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. These devices may include the ability to present various types of information and images, such as user interfaces, digital content items, such as electronic books, and the like, depending on the kind and purpose of the device.
The appearance and quality of a display can affect a user's experience with the electronic device and the content presented by the device. For example, some types of devices may have visual imperfections that degrade the user's experience. Accordingly, finding ways to enhance user experience and satisfaction continues to be a priority.